


I Once was Lost

by babydykecate



Category: Bones (TV), Saving Grace (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydykecate/pseuds/babydykecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace takes Temperance home from a bar. Angst and sex, and angels. Written for oxoniensis' porn battle, prompt "faith."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Once was Lost

Grace was always too wild for religion. She couldn’t sit still in Mass to save her life. Losing God was a slow fall as she lost faith. As she lost faith in God, she also lost faith in humanity. She didn’t believe there was good in everyone. Father Murphy had no ounce of good in him. No one with any goodness could hurt a child like that.  Grace believes people are innately selfish. They simply take what they want. Grace believes she’s completely selfish too, with her conquests and endless drinking.

Her current conquest is a woman. Grace has taken many strangers to her bed, but this is the first woman. Grace doesn’t try to explain why she chose a woman this time. Grace lives by her instincts and desires. She is a wild animal rather than an obedient human.

The woman isn’t a cop, though she was in Grace’s cop bar. She’s a forensic anthropologist, as she’s told Grace many times this night. Grace thinks her nervousness is rather cute.

The woman’s name is Temperance, and it sounds beautiful as it rolls off Grace’s tongue as a moan. In her intoxication, Temperance seems a bit like an angel- but not in the Earl sort of way. Temperance has purity about her- an untouchable goodness. Temperance is also amazingly beautiful. Not like a model, Grace muses as she watches Temperance relax underneath her. Temperance is naturally beautiful in the most honest sort of way. She doesn’t try to be beautiful, she can’t help it. Like the painted angels Grace grew up admiring in church before it became her personal hell.

Grace caresses her, and she feels a wave of emotion. It’s like when she stood on the top of the mountain with Earl, and felt the winds swirl around her. It surrounds her, and she feels like she’s holding back tears. She wants Temperance. She doesn’t just want Temperance’s body. She wants Temperance to desire her, to comfort her… She wants to tell Temperance things she’s never admitted to anyone.

Temperance is just a beautiful stranger from the bar, but for some reason Grace wants more. Grace kisses Temperance, her fingers swirling around her clit. Grace watches her closely as she comes, searching for a reason.

As Grace lies against Temperance, she searches for the right words.  She can’t find any. She feels scared, overwhelmed. She bits her lip, fighting a tear. But it falls, landing on Temperance’s shoulder.

Temperance turns Grace to look at her. Grace looks at her, shaking slightly. Temperance just kisses her. Her check, her lips, her forehead… she holds her close as Grace relaxes in her arms. Grace finds herself believing that Temperance cares. Somehow she has faith in Temperance’s goodness.


End file.
